User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/UMG's Thumbnail Gallery
An Introduction! Well, hello there. How did you find this post & what are you doing here? HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?! I WILL END YOU! I've been an active member of this wiki for about two & a half years. And I've actually been making Death Battle thumbnails since before then. But in my time here I've seen some thumbnail makers create blog posts that have every single thumbnail they've ever made put on display. I was always interested in this idea but always thought that I had way, WAY too many thumbnails to be able to add them all. But recently, my stance on this has changed so here we are. A massive amount of the thumbnails I've made are on a different computer that I currently don't have access to but I should at some point down the road (And I'll add those thumbnails then). There's also been a couple of thumbnails that have been lost over time but for the most part, the following galleries contain every single thumbnail I've ever made. Enjoy! Pre-Season 3 Thumbnails TBA Season 3 Thumbnails Blake Belladonna vs Gordon Freeman.png|Blake Belladonna vs Gordon Freeman Bowser vs Dr. Doom.png|Bowser vs Doctor Doom Bowser vs Dr. Eggman.png|Bowser vs Dr. Eggman Buck Bumble vs Earthworm Jim.png|Buck Bumble vs Earthworm Jim Captain America vs Green Arrow.png|Captain America vs Green Arrow Cirno VS Jack Frost.png|Cirno vs Jack Frost Cloud Strife vs Sol Badguy.png|Cloud Strife vs Sol Badguy Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon2.png|Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon Cyrax vs Xenomorph.png|Cyrax vs Xenomorph Cyborg, Zuko, Diamondhead vs Cyrax, Lara Croft & Lucario.png|Diamondhead, Prince Zuko & Cyborg vs Lucario, Lara Croft & Cyrax Dart Feld vs Cloud Strife.png|Dart Feld vs Cloud Strife Dart Feld vs Sol Badguy.png|Dart Feld vs Sol Badguy Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie2.png|Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie Dobby vs Gollum.png|Dobby vs Gollum Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong vs Rocket Raccon & Groot.png|Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong vs Rocket Racoon & Groot Drax the Destroyer vs Kratos.png|Drax the Destroyer vs Kratos Duke Nukem vs Scott Pilgrim.png|Duke Nukem vs Scott Pilgrim E123-Omega vs Proto Man.png|E-123 Omega vs Proto Man Funny Valentine vs Yoshikage Kira.png|Funny Valentine vs Yoshikage Kira Gannondorf vs Dracula.png|Ganondorf vs Dracula Ghirahim vs Cyborg.png|Ghirahim vs Cyborg Green Latern vs Nova.png|Green Latern vs Nova Grey Fox vs Cyrax.png|Grey Fox vs Cyrax Hilda vs Cider Fall.png|Hilda vs Cider Fall Hit vs Dio Brando.png|Hit vs Dio Brando Hulk vs Kemit the Frog.png|Hulk vs Kermit the Frog Jessica Jones vs Elastigirl.png|Jessica Jones vs Mrs. Incredible Jin Kazama vs Terry Bogard.png|Jin Kazama vs Terry Bogard Julius Visconti vs Pyrrha Nikos.png|Julius Visconti vs Pyrrha Nikos Katsuragi vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Katsuragi vs Yang Xiao Long Ken Masters vs Kung Lao.png|Ken Masters vs Kung Lao Kitana vs Zelda.png|Kitana vs Zelda Kratos vs Akuma.png|Kratos vs Akuma Kratos vs Starkiller2.png|Kratos vs Starkiller Lui Kang vs Iron Fist1.png|Liu Kang vs Iron Fist Meta Knight vs Zero12.png|Meta Knight vs Zero Metal Sonic vs X.png|Metal Sonic vs X Pikachu vs Jibanyan12.png|Pikachu vs Jibanyan Pinkie Pie vs Yang Xiao Long.png|Pinkie Pie vs Yang Xiao Long Primal Groudon vs Primal Kyogre.png|Primal Groudon vs Primal Kyogre Punisher vs Rambo.png|The Punisher vs Rambo Rumplestilskin vs Voldemort.png|Rumplestilskin vs Voldemort Saitama vs Sakamoto.png|Saitama vs Sakamoto Sakura Kasugano vs Yuri Sakazaki.png|Sakura Kasugano vs Yuri Sakazaki Sans vs Deadpool.png|Sans vs Deadpool Sans vs King.png|Sans vs King Scott Pilgrim, Mario & F.L.U.D.D., The Heavy vs Captain Falcon, Agent Six, Protoman.png|The Heavy, Mario & Fludd & Scott Pilgrim vs Proto Man, Agent Six & Captain Falcon Shantae vs Amethyst.png|Shantae vs Amethyst Skeletor vs Mumm-Ra.png|Skeletor vs Mumm-Ra Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash.png|Sonic the Hedgehog vs The Flash Sonic the Werehog vs Captain Falcon.png|Sonic the Werehog vs Captain Falcon Speedrunner vs Faith.png|Speedrunner vs Faith Sub-Zero vs Glacius12.png|Sub-Zero vs Glacius Thanos vs Vilgax.png|Thanos vs Vilgax The Keeper vs Big Daddy.png|The Keeper vs Big Daddy The Scout vs Deadpool.png|The Scout vs Deadpool Tyris Flare vs Nariko.png|Tyris Flare vs Nariko Venom vs Bane.png|Venom vs Bane WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon.png|WarGreymon vs MetalGarurumon X vs Metal Sonic.png|X vs Metal Sonic Xenomorph vs Predator.png|Xenomorph vs Predator Season 4 Thumbnails TBA DBX Thumbnails Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Duo.png|Banjo-Kazooie vs Duck Hunt Bowser vs The Beast.png|Bowser vs The Beast One Minute Melee Thumbnails TBA Custom Template Thumbnails TBA Category:Blog posts